


The Lioness of Narnia

by ElementalRaven



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Aslan Being An Asshole (Narnia), Gen, Sort Of, but not three sentences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29879598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElementalRaven/pseuds/ElementalRaven
Summary: When her siblings go to hunt the White Stag, Lucy is left behind.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 3 sentence ficathon of 2021, for the prompt: "Narnia, any of the Pevensies--one of them is left behind in Narnia"
> 
> For Notapaladin

It is Lucy who stays behind – a reckless spar, a broken bone, sparing use of her Cordial: these are the things that shape the future of Narnia.

Her search parties find nothing but Susan’s (briefly) missing horn, so Lucy calls to Aslan (of course she does), she asks and shouts and finally prays on her knees, a remnant of a time she thought she had long forgotten, but the lion does not answer, and eventually she gives up.

Queen Lucy the Valiant keeps Narnia strong and safe (Lucy has been a queen for fifteen years, and she loves her people too much to give in to despair), but the god that so callously tore her siblings away is no longer welcome within its borders, and eventually his name is forgotten entirely. 

When Peter, Susan and Edmund finally re-enter Narnia a thousand years later, they find a thriving mix of Narnians and Telmarines – and it is not a Lion who greets them, but a Lioness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when the remaining Pevensies touch down in Narnia.

The Lioness pounces and they scramble back, Peter and Edmund already reaching for a sword that isn’t there, Susan for her bow, but the Lioness bowls them over and…- hugs them? 

“Peter, Susan, Edmund, oh, how happy I am too see you!” The Lioness cries out in a very familiar voice.

“Lucy?” Peter breaths, staring unbelievingly at her from where her is smushed up under her and Lucy grins and bumps her head against him. She gives her other (equally stunned) siblings the same treatment before she gets off them.

“Is it really you?” Susan whispers, and the Lioness’ expression softens, her big eyes exactly like the Lucy they remember.

“Yes,” their sister says, “I finally managed to call you here, which was much harder than I expected, I’ll tell you.”

“You- you called us here?” Edmund asks, astonished, “but how? And what about Asl-” A low growl cuts him off, and Edmund’s eyes widen at the sight of a snarling, furious Lioness. 

“Don’t speak his name”, Lucy spits, lips curling up, “he has been banished from these lands for a thousand years.”

They stare at her, shocked and afraid to hear their always faithful sister speak like this, and… a thousand years?

At the look on their faces Lucy sighs, visibly forcing herself to calm down, and shakes her head: “Explanations can come later,” she says, “I do not want to tarnish our first meeting with such dark and depressing thoughts.”

Peter, Susan and Edmund exchange a glance and decide to let it go, for now, but then Peter furrows his brow as another question arises: “But Lucy, _why_ did you call us here?”

They all look at her, expectant, and a fond smile unfurls across Lucy’s new face: “I wanted to give you the choice, like he never did, to stay in Narnia with me. For good.”


End file.
